Frequently, successive layers of lading are stacked onto a pallet, for shipment or storage. Commonly, spacers are employed to minimize risks of damage being caused when one layer is being stacked onto another, or when one layer is being removed from another.
Flat sheets of corrugated paperboard or other material are useful as spacers between successive layers of lading. However, such sheets may not be entirely satisfactory with some types of lading, particularly with lading that must be widely spaced from layer to layer so as to facilitate removal of each layer.